Talking about Baseball Never Felt so Stimulating
by Shukakku the adorable raccoon
Summary: smape smut rape at its finest. Mikuo knows Len is cheating on Kaito with Rin. But what does he do about it?


Meh meh I tried writing a story to this but I can't merde……….. So here is the chat that we used for it its how I get ideas and topics for my stories. If u get confused it usually helps if u remember that this is a chat nothing is perfectly clear ^.^

Here you go:

Mikuo Hatsune says:

Excuse me miss, i am sorry about your money loss but is your brother around?

Kaiko says:

geeze your formal. which brother

Mikuo Hatsune says:

Kaito if u please

Kaiko says:

eh yah he's here....Kaito!

K:'peeks in' yes?

Mikuo Hatsune says:

Hey kaito i want to show you something if you would kindly come with me

Kaiko says:

K: ;blinks and nods' sure

Mikuo Hatsune says:

good ^.^ *walks into room*

come on

Kaiko says:

K: 'follows a bit cautiously'

Kaiko:'watches them go' bye boys

Mikuo Hatsune says:

*stands in front of door* right this way *points into room*

Kaito says:

'peeks in room'

Mikuo Hatsune says:

*rolls eyes* oh honestly i just want to talk bout baseball and maybe play some catch later

Kaito says:

okay...

Mikuo Hatsune says:

*pushes door shut, locks it*

Kaito says:

stares after' what are you doing?

Mikuo Hatsune says:

nothing just going to discuss and may be play a little catch

Kaito says:

'looks around' uh huh, then why did you lock the door?

Mikuo Hatsune says:

so ur sister won't interupt us while we r playing

Kaito says:

.....I don't know

Mikuo Hatsune says:

*walks forward* its easy u just have to...relax and let it come to you

Kaito says:

....you do realize i'm in a happy relationship with Len, right? 'backs away'

Mikuo Hatsune says:

and Len is with Rin right now enjoying a "happy" relationship with her *traps kaito on bed* I won't tell if you won't

Kaito says:

'squirms' i dont cheat, get off

Mikuo Hatsune says:

it's not cheating if nobody knows about it it's just a baseball game done indoors.....you will enjoy it

*traps arms above head*

Kaito says:

'eyes widen' Go away! I'll know, I don't want to. I want Len.

Mikuo Hatsune says:

Len isn't here nor did he want to be...besides he is too young to know this type of pleasure *traps both arms in one hand starts working open coat then pants*

Kaito says:

he does to! 'tries to kick'

Mikuo Hatsune says:

careful you will wake up my more dominate nature when you squirm like that

*pulls out knife* i can't have you running away while trying to undress u for our recreation purposes *cuts away clothes latches onto neck*

Kaito says:

gasps' stop! I don't want to!

Mikuo Hatsune says:

It's not the matter of want it's the matter of need*looks down and right now the need out ways the want for you Kai-to-kun. Let me help you with that need

**down**

Kaito says:

I don't need this. 'tugs wrists' can't you pressure some other guy with your lust, I'm sure Meito is free

Mikuo Hatsune says:

He is an old hat i like new ones, which at the moment is you *smirks* poor Kaito also the dominating one but not the dominated. I can change that and i doubt you won't like it

Kaito says:

'glares' I don't want to be dominated.

Mikuo Hatsune says:

thats what you say now but not what u will think later ans especially during.

Kaito says:

Go away, I don't want this, I don't need this, just get away from me

Mikuo Hatsune says:

Thats what you say now * pries legs apart and settles between them * I am sure that you will definetely crave this again. After all you are still a virgin in this area and those are my favorite flavor

*Thrusts*

Kaito says:

Ah! please, stop! Please i'll do anything if you stop. 'teary eyed'

Mikuo Hatsune says:

*shuts him up with forceful kiss*

Kaito says:

'sinks teeth into lip hard'

Mikuo Hatsune says:

*pulls away licks bloody lip, smirks* Your fighting back, finally. *bites neck drawing blood while continuing with the thrusting*

Kaito says:

'cries out' your hurting me~

* !

Mikuo Hatsune says:

*hits prostate making kaito cry out in pleasure* and yet you are saluting. admit you like it stop denying it

Kaito says:

'jerks head to the side, bitting pillow' damn you

Mikuo Hatsune says:

*licks blood from neck* i knew it so tight

Kaito says:

'blinks back tears, trying to keep as quiet as he could, muffling moans and cries'

Mikuo Hatsune says:

*uses one hand to stroke Kaitos 'bat'* Your enjoying it admit it

Kaito says:

'hips rise' don't!

Mikuo Hatsune says:

*clenches hand tightly squeezing* is that a yes?

Kaito says:

no! 'gasps'

Mikuo Hatsune says:

*clenches hand tighter digging in nails this time* admit it, why else are you writhing so much and flushing hmm?

Kaito says:

'groans' your hurting me, let go

Mikuo Hatsune says:

*pulls out and replaces with fingers while holding down hands with one hand and licks the tip* ill soothe you then

Kaito says:

'shivers' Ah...

Mikuo Hatsune says:

*engulfs fully in mouth sucking*

Kaito says:

'cries out in pleasure, bucking hips'

Mikuo Hatsune says:

*looks up while licking up the underside and smirks*

you going t admit it now?

Kaito says:

'shakes head' never

Mikuo Hatsune says:

*deep thraots swallowing while bobbing*

Kaito says:

'moans neededly, trying to stop himself'

Mikuo Hatsune says:

*stops and returns to previous position, grinds hips against kaito creating friction and elliciting a moan*

Kaito says:

'moans out, tilting head back' close...

Mikuo Hatsune says:

not yet *reenters and thrusts deeply*

Kaito says:

'cries out, arching back'

Mikuo Hatsune says:

*echoes cries as thrusting becomes erratic, usses one hand to pump Kaito quickly*

Kaito says:

'moans out before gasping as he reached his limit hard'

Mikuo Hatsune says:

*reaches peak with a groan/shout,bites into Kaitos shoulder, collapses ontop of Kaito covered in sweat*

Kaito says:

'pants softly'

Mikuo Hatsune says:

and.....you...said...no. *licks blood from neck, smirks, Gets up and gets dressed* Remember i won't tell if you won't. *laughs and leaves room*

Thank You Kaiko, I got what I needed and I think Kaito got the same on his end. Heres my number if you need anything.

* walks out front door*

Kaiko says:

Seeua Mikuo, tell Miku to call me^^


End file.
